The Shield's Mascot
by StoryLover82
Summary: Jonathan Good meets a teenager in a bar who has had a rough few years. He brings her on the road with himself and the Shield. Will they end up finding her family or will she say that the Shield is the only family that she needs. Also the Shield help her with the anger she had since witnessing her dad kill her mom in a drug and alcohol induced rage!
1. Chapter 1

Lacy headed for the club with her fake id in her hand. It had been a little over a year since her father killed her mom in a drugged out rage and she had been on the streets ever since. She would steal and do whatever she had to do to survive.

She pulled her ash blond hair into a ponytail and headed toward the club for some free drinks and even maybe sleeping with some punk and taking his money. Not the best way to live but she did what she had to do.

Raw was in Tampa that night and so she figured she would hit one of the hottest clubs in town. She was sixteen almost seventeen but was buck wild. She thought back to that fateful night in Cincinnati a year and a half ago.

~Flashback~

She hated Ohio. Down right hated it. Why her parents chose this place was beyond her and not to mention where her dad grew up was much nice that that shit hole of a town. Though they lived there anyway.

She sighed as she sat down in front of the television and wondered how her night was going to go. Was her dad going to be high, drunk, both, or sober. She hoped the last one because she didn't stand her dad being like that. He had a great career and a great life before he got on drugs and it fucked his entire world up.

She jumped as the door flew open with a bang and her father stormed into the house and then slammed the door. He had a bottle of Jack in his hand that was un opened and his eyes where glazy and whacked out. This wasn't good. Not good at all. The shit was about to hit the fan.

"Amanda! Mandy! Get your fucking ass down here now. What are you doing?" he hollered up the stairs.

Her mom stalked downstairs with a laundry basket in her hand. Well that's what she was doing getting ready to throw a load in the wash machine.

"Dammit Matt what the fuck is your problem? You come in drunk and high off your ass and yelling at me when I was just getting a load together to put in the wash. What you expect me to fucking be at your beck and call all the time. Sorry but I don't roll that way. What the hell happened to you? You had a great career and you pissed it all away. For what?. Just to get drunk and high all the time?" Mandy yelled.

"Shut your fucking mouth bitch!" Matt yelled.

"Oh I'm a fucking bitch huh. Well guess what I am sick of your shit. Some has to be done. What would your family think about all of this. I know if I had any family they would hate it but it's just me. So where should I call to get some sense knocked into you. Florida, California, the best rehab center in Cincinnati, what?" Mandy yelled.

"Woman shut it. You are not going to so shit and don't you ever fucking threaten me again. Or else," he roared.

"Or else what you bastard? I am sick of your shit. In fact I am taking my daughter and going back to Nashville so fuck you," Mandy yelled.

Matt threw his bottle right at her hitting her in the head causing it to shatter with the impact. He was on her then in a second. Lacy screamed.

"Daddy fucking stop!" she screamed out.

"You are not calling anyone nor taking my daughter away from me you fucking bitch!" he yelled hitting her over and over again and cutting his wrists on the broking glass along with his knuckles but he was too drunk and high to even notice. He choked her to death and then passed out from the alcohol and drugs. Lacy ran out of the house and into the cold Cincinnati night.

~End Flashback~

She pushed that horrible night away and remembered two places she could have gone instead of turning to the streets to survive. California? Yea but where in California? Florida where she was at the moment? Yea but where in Florida. Without a name of a city and not knowing names of who to look for you are pretty much fucked as it was.

She got out her fake id and walked into the club. It was kind of a smaller version of the bar based on the movie Coyote Ugly. At the very least she could have a little fun and drink her problems away. Though she would never touch a drug. Alcohol would be the only thing for her.

She walked up to the bartender who was in a skimpy out fit showing a little bit of cleavage, "Hey can I get a Jim Beam and Coke please?" asked Lacy showing her id. It was the name she was going by. Lacy Anderson. Anderson was her mom's maiden name though she never got a real drivers license just this fake one and it said she was from Nashville her mom's hometown. Hey she had to keep it somewhat real.

Though she would never drink Jack. Not after seeing what happened that night it was the one thing that she would never touch.

"Coming right up hun," said the bartender.

"It's on me," said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw this guy who was tall and built nicely. Dirty blond hair and six foot four inches tall. She recognized him as Dean Ambrose the leader of the Shield. "Oh and bartender hold the Jim," said Dean.

"What the fuck?" said Lacy. "No don't hold the Jim," she added.

Jonathan Good just shook his head. He had seen something as he first walked into the bar. He could always pick up on things and could read people. There is no way this person could be twenty one. She looked closer to sixteen or seventeen. Maybe eighteen but not twenty one.

Also he could tell that she had been doing some hard living perhaps for awhile. Though she seemed also too soft and too innocent for the hard living lifestyle. He just cursed himself. Why would he give a damn about some one he didn't even know.

He just wanted to come in for a few drinks after the show and wind down then go back to his hotel. His stable mates where back at the hotel talking to their girfriends and whoever. Though he did feel lonely ever since he moved to Vegas.

"I don't think you are twenty one and I can smell bullshit so don't lie. How old are you really?" asked Jonathan.

"Fine I am almost seventeen. Though I have been drinking since I was almost sixteen. Hard living does that to you," said Lacy in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you don't need to be in a place like this even if your id says you are twenty one and you have been on the streets for awhile. Come back to my hotel room with me," said Jonathan.

"You can eat shit. I am not fucking going anywhere with you. I call the shots in my life and I decide who I go home with and when so why don't' you fucking suck on a egg," said Lacy.

"Oh aren't we getting feisty now. Don't make me pull you out of here because I damn sure will," said Jonathan.

"Bitch don't fuck with me since I'm from Cincinnati. Was there my entire life till my father killed my mother in a drugged out rage and have been on the streets ever since. Just try me motherfucker," said Lacy.

"You try to be so hard but you are just scared and vulnerable and just want to be taken care of. Don't try to deny it," said Jonathan. She reminded him of his little cousin. Had to endure some hard living but just still sweet and innocent.

"Go fuck yourself asshole," Lacy muttered.

"Ok that's it," said Jonathan throwing the money down on the bar and picking up the girl and putting her over his shoulder.

"Put me the fuck down you fucking Neanderthal!" Lacy yelled getting a look from everyone. Though no one was about to step up against the US champion and one of the most famous indie wrestlers. He carried her out to the rental SUV and put her in it before walking around to the drivers side.

Lacy thought about jumping out of the car as soon as he shut the door but she figured he was much faster than she was and she was right on that one. He had a temper and was not one to piss off.

"Why do you even give a fuck? I am just some street kid," said Lacy.

"You want to know why? You remind me about my little cousin Olivia. She was taken into social services at a young age. I could have protected her. She never would have had to go through what I went through. Though they said I wasn't good enough and they took her away," said Jon. "Now seeing you on the streets at only sixteen and being from Cincinnati also I just had to act and not leave you on the streets. You can travel with me and the others till we figure out what's what and maybe I could just become your guardian and take you back to Las Vegas with me," he added.

"Don't worry about me I am tougher than I look. I heard that your mom was on drugs and your dad was in jail. Though was your mom or dad ever violent? Dad never was till he got on drugs and it seemed like every night my mom would get the shit beat out of her. Nothing she could do was right. Though the one night she said she had enough he snapped and killed her in a drugged out and alcohol induced rage. I was scared of the social services in Cincinnati and that's why I hit the streets. It was hard but seeing my poor mom and the way she died right in front of me gave me a rage to fight back. I have anger issues because of that night. You mess we me you will get your face rearranged," said Lacy as Jon pulled the car into a parking place at the hotel.

"Well we are here. Oh my real name is Jonathan Good," he said as he put a arm around the girl and led her inside.

"Lacy Anderson. That's my mom's name. I don't wan to go by my dad's name anymore because of what happened and please don't ask. I want to remember the good times before my dad went crazy. The brief time the three of us lived in Nashville before they got married and he convinced mom to move to Cincinnati," said Lacy.

"I understand," said Jon. "How long did you live in Nashville?" he asked.

"Well my parents had a long distance relationship for the longest time. My mom was in real estate and had gone to a conference in Cincinnati. Though how they met was she accidentally rear ended his car. They went out on a few dates why she was there and even slept with him. After that she was back home in Nashville when she found out she was pregnant. He was there from the beginning and when he wasn't working he was always in Nashville. He spent more time there then in Cincinnati for the first few years. Though when I was eight he convinced my mom to marry him and move to Cincinnati and when I was twelve was when he lost his job due to being on drugs and things got bad," said Lacy.

"Well shit I'm sorry. And yes I can understand why you say that Nashville is your happier times and your home. You planning on moving back there some day?" asked Jon.

"No. I just want to forget everything that I went through or I will be sad. Anger is more powerful than sadness," said Lacy as Jon unlocked the door of the room the Shield shared and went in.

**A/N: Next chapter Lacy meets the rest of the Shield. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jon unlocked the door and walked in along with Lacy in tow. She tried to slip way but he put a arm around her shoulder and guided her into the room shutting and locking the door. Colby Lopez was the first to speak up when he saw Jon with the girl.

"Going for the really young ones huh man?" Colby asked. That didn't suit to well with Lacy at all. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"What the fucking hell. I am not some fucking groupie you fucking dip ship. You call me that again and I will kick you in the balls next time. I don't roll that way," she snapped her anger getting the best of her.

"Whoa calm down. Jon what the hell is going on?" asked Joe the calm one of the bunch though when he lost his temper it was like a bomb going off.

"Ok I met her in a bar. She has been on the streets for the past year and a half and I could tell she had some hard living recently," said Jon.

"Ok guys you want to know my scoop well I will tell you since Jon over here insists that he be the one to save me from myself and the streets. Here it goes. I'm from Nashville Tennessee. My mom met my dad in Cincinnati Ohio when she went for a conference. They went out on a few dates and slept together at one point and mom went back to Nashville. Well a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant and my dad was there since day one. When he was off and not working he spent more time in Nashville than Cincinnati,"

Lacy paused and they all where just waiting for her to continue so she went on, "Well they had a long distance relationship for eight years. Dad living in Cincinnati and Mom living in Nashville. Though the reason why it was a long distance thing was because he wanted to keep us from the rest of his family. Why who knows. Though when I was eight they finally got married and he convinced her to move to Cincinnati. Things where ok for the first few years. When I was twelve my dad got really into drugs and I mean big time to the point dad was drinking all the time in addition to the drugs and he lost his job because of it. He had a great career but he pissed it all away due to drugs,"

She paused. This was the hardest part. That final fight before her dad killed her mom. She felt tears start to fall and Jon sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Hey I know you are getting to the story about when everything broke loose and you don't have to tell us the rest right now," he told her.

"No Jon I either get it all out tonight and right now or I never will. Anyway I was sitting on the couch doing my homework watching some dumb sitcom on tv. Mom was upstairs and at the time I had no idea that she was getting ready to do a load of laundry. Then the front door slammed open and my dad walked in his eyes glazed with a bottle of Jack in his hand. He screamed out Mandy where the fuck are you at my mom and she came downstairs. The two of them argued back and forth till my mom said: Matt I am sick of this shit. What will your family think about this. Though I don't have any family and it's just me. Who do I have to call to get some sense knocked into you. Florida, California, the best rehab place in Cincinnati. What? Well that didn't suit to well with him and he yelled at her not to say a fucking word and that she wasn't going to do shit. Then she told him that if he was going to be that way she was taking me and leaving. Most likely back to Nashville. Well dad totally lost it and flipped a lid. He took his bottle of Jack and threw it at my mom's head. It busted on her face on impact he threw so hard. Then he pounced on her screaming that she wasn't taking me away form him. I jumped up and screamed daddy fucking stop. Well he started wailing on her not caring about the glass cutting his fists. Then he proceeded to strangle her to death and then passing out from the drugs and the alcohol after the fact. I ran out then into the cold night air. I was scared because I know who social services are in Cincinnati. Jon can tell you first hand with what happened with his little cousin," she ended the story.

"Well you could have tried to find your family instead of turning to the streets," said Colby.

Lacy just looked at him and laughed. Talk about a dumb dense mother fucker, "Ok how when I don't even know who to look for or what city to look is. Wow California, Florida. That doesn't help if I don't what fucking cities to look in. So I did what I had to do to survive and ended up here in Tampa. I wanted to get out of that shithole of Cincinnati. Yes I am wild. I drink, I party, I steal, I sleep around and I have been in many fights over the last year and a half. I have no family it's all me," she told them.

"Well I told Lacy that she is too innocent for all the hard living and that I would try to help her find whatever family she has and if not she could always just come and live with me in Las Vegas," said Jon.

"Now come on dude we are on the road how many days a year. How can he raise a wild teenager? Joe tell me that now. Jon is so close to what happened to his little cousin he is taking someone that he doesn't know and is taking on two much responsibility," said Colby.

"Who fucking asked you Colby. This is my decision and I think we should help her," Jon cut it.

"Look if I am just going to cause you all problems I can just leave alright," said Lacy getting up to leave.

"Wait. I'm sorry this is just new to us. I have never seen Jon this way and now we understand," said Colby.

"Ok it's late and it's time to go to bed anyway. Lacy here is some boxers and a tshirt for you to sleep in. I can ask some of the divas for any personal stuff but I am sure you want to take a shower," said Jon.

"Thanks Jon. Can I ask you something since we are pretty close to being a lot with our fucked up circumstances? What helped you through it all? All I feel is anger. Just anger how things went down hill so quickly when dad started in on the drugs," said Lacy looking at him.

"To be honest wrestling. It saved my life. I probably would have ended up in a gutter by now if it wasn't for wrestling. Listen you are still young enough that if that's the way you want to go to get rid of your anger than I can help train you and when you are eighteen see if you can get into the Performance Center in Orlando where you can train more and eventually get into NXT," said Jon.

"What about the indies? I could start out there also," said Lacy.

"No I want you to go the safer rout. I feel protective of you and the indies knocked off years of my life and I don't want to see that happen to you. Now I will be right back with some underwear and you can just hop in the shower. I will knock on the door with everything and call out to let you know," said Jon.

"Jon thank you. You have been so nice to me and you don't even know me," said Lacy hugging him taking the other Shield members and Jon by surprise. Lacy walked into the bathroom with the boxers and t shirt that Jon gave her.

"Man I already feel protective of that girl myself even though she kicked my ass. I don't know what's going to happen but as long as she is with us anyway messes with her is going to get the Blackout," said Colby.

"I know what you mean. It's so sad she had to go through all of that on top of living on the streets. Though I don't know what's going to happen in the long run if she finds her family but as long as she is with the Shield she is considered family," said Joe.

* * *

Jon walked back in with a couple changes of clothes and some underwear. He had to thank Natalya and the Bellas. He knocked on the door, "Hey I brought you some stuff from some of the divas. I will lay them on the counter and some of the girls want to take you shopping tomorrow so be prepared," he called.

"Well shit I was never a shopper. Could I have a beer when I get out?" asked Lacy.

"Uh no you are not even seventeen yet so no beer. Sorry. I know you have done it since you where on the street but I am taking charge of you and things are going to be different. Also watch the mouth and chill on the F-bombs. Some of the others are ok but just chill alright," said Jon.

"I gotcha," said Lacy walking out of the bathroom with her hair combed out in a ponytail. She yawned, "So where do I sleep I am feeling tired?" she said.

"Hey it's a California king bed that I have so you can just share with me," said Joe. "It's ok I have a fiance and daughter back home in Pensacola so you have nothing to worry about," he said.

"Alright. Jon thank you again but I am going to bed. I am so tired I can barely keep my eyes open," said Lacy climbing into the large bed. Joe decided to call it a night also and went to bed himself and Colby and Jon followed suit. Tomorrow was going to be a big day with the divas taking Lacy shopping and her trying to figure out what her role with them was going to be and not to mention seeing what he could find on what family she had.

**A/N: Next chapter will be shopping with some of the divas. What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lacy groaned as she heard the alarm clock go off the next morning. She looked at her watch. Five thirty in the morning. Who the fuck gets up so damn early. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep when she heard Joe get up and flip on the light. Lacy groaned again and threw the covers over her head.

Joe just chuckled, "If you are going to be traveling with the Shield you need to get used to this. I am hitting the gym sorry I'm such a early riser but the others will be up soon," he told her.

"Well why the fuck not just wait for them?" Lacy complained.

"Hey watch the f words you are only sixteen and I prefer to go to the gym early," said Joe. Lacy just groaned and laid under the covers and Joe went into the bathroom to put on his workout gear and head down to the gym.

Lacy tried to go to sleep once again when the door was opened and Jon came in and jumped in bed with her at about six that morning. "Ugh for crying out loud do you mind?" she complained.

"Up and at em sunshine. It's time to get up and eat breakfast and head to the gym. If you want to make it in professional wrestling you have to start training now and that's going to the gym," said Jon.

"Eat shit," Lacy muttered.

"What was that?" asked Jon as she started tickling her.

"Ok fine uncle uncle I give up. Stop!" said Lacy cracking up. Jon got up and handed her some workout clothes he borrowed from Brianna Colace since she was closer to her size than her twin sister Nicole.

"Get dressed so we can head to the gym sunshine," said Jon. Lacy went into the bathroom tot change while Colby came out.

"So are you really thinking about such a big responsibility? You have a lot going for you and what if her family finds out where she is at and wants her back? Will you be ready to just hand her over or will you, like I know you will, pursue a custody fight?" asked Colby.

"Listen I think of Lacy as my little cousin and I think of this as getting a second chance of doing something they wouldn't let me do years ago. Now I have a great job that earns me so much money I can wipe my ass with hundred dollar bills and not notice the difference in my wallet," said Jon.

"Damn cocky much?" asked Colby as the door opened and Lacy walked out. Colby just stared and then had to remind himself that she was jailbate at the moment. Though that workout outfit was probably the wrong one and Jon and Joe where going to kill any guy that even looked the wrong way.

Jon sighed and handed her a hoodie to go over it. It was yoga pants with a sports bra but Jon wanted her covered up, "Hey just wear the jacket till we get to the gym and you can take it off while you are working out. I don't want any guy looking at you the wrong way or I might have to smash his fucking face in," he stated. Colby just snickered.

The three headed out to the rental and headed off for the gym. While they were driving Colby decided to initiate the conversation, "So just out of curiosity what do you know about your parents. I know that Jon never really got to know his dad that much because he was in jail but just curious what about you?" he asked.

"Ok my dad was a professional wrestler. Back in 2002 when Eric Bishoff was drunk with power he was one of his henchmen so to speak. I never met any of his family members though. It was like he was trying to hide my mom and I from them. We never went to Florida nor California for a Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner. We where either in Nashville or Cincinnati. Though knowing that much and knowing my dad's name I had enough information to get on the internet and find the rest of my family but I didn't. The reason why was I always wondered why mom and I where kept secret," said Lacy.

"Damn I am not sure what's worse. A dad in jail and not giving a damn about you growing up or a dad that was so fucking ashamed of you and your mom that he never brought you around to his family. So fucking fucked up," said Jon referring to his dad and how her dad was.

"And you guys are on me for dropping f bombs and how many did you just say?" asked Lacy giving Jon and look as Colby just busted out laughing.

"Ok smartass I am twenty seven and you are almost seventeen. Big difference," said Jon pulling into the parking lot of the gym.

"Do you guys want to see a picture of my mom?" asked Lacy handing a picture she kept in her purse.

"Wow what and where was this taken?" asked Colby. Her mother Amanda had long platinum blond hair and was pulled back in a ponytail with a baseball cap over it and she was in a hot pink bikini with boy short bottoms and a matching triangle top that tied around the back and neck. Lacy looked much younger in a green and white bikini.

Mandy was petite all of five foot three and most likely a size two. Lacy decided to speak then, "This was taken not long before we moved to Cincinnati. We where at Nashville Shores waterpark in Hermitage Tennessee that was not far outside of Nashville. I miss my mom so much and it hurts the hell out of me that she had to die the she did," Lacy ranted.

She was getting upset once again and she hit the door in frustration, "Fucking hell! Why? Why the hell did dad have to get on drugs and piss his entire career away? Why did he have to kill my mom and why the hell was he so ashamed to tell his family about mom and I?" Lacy cried out hitting the door once again.

Colby was out the back door in seconds and opened up the passenger side door where Lacy was at and took her in his arms as she cried, "Hey you have us now as a family. We will take care of you and support and protect you," he said as he stroked her back.

"Lets get a workout in and Lacy I have the perfect thing you can let your anger out on," said Jon. He had suspected that Colby was thinking things he shouldn't be thinking. Though he would let it go for now but if he crossed a line his face was going to be met with his face.

It didn't matter the age of consent was seventeen and that she had slept with men before. He felt a duty to be the role model and parent figure she needed and boy he was not afraid to bash someone's head in. He knew that Joe would do the same thing having a daughter himself.

They went into the gym and Jon showed her all about the pull ups and push ups and Lacy went crazy taking all of her anger out on her workout. Joe was impressed at how athletic. He looked over at Jon with a question in his eyes.

Jon looked at his stable mate and nodded. He understood what he wanted to ask without asking. Joe was a man of very few words but once he said something look out. "Anger Joe. She is angry about what her father did to her mother and the fact that drugs destroyed their lives. She told me today that he never told the rest of his family about the two of them and she is hurt over that. Also she feels lost and alone even though she has us but the year and a half on the streets with all of that just makes her angry," he explained.

"Ok what kind of family would turn her away after they heard the entire story on what happened? From what I am guessing she knows enough about what family she has left to find them but why isn't she. It's not like she can't borrow our laptops or smartphones to look them up on the internet," said Joe.

"She is insecure. In Lacy's frame of mind why even attempt if for some reason her own father hid her from them without even telling them that he had a girlfriend/wife and child. They never went to family gatherings and Lacy said they either stayed in Cincinnati or Nashville," said Jon.

"Ok if I ever knew the little shit of a father and find him I am going to spear his ass into next week. How dare her treat his daughter like that and put her through all of this shit. Fucking coward," Joe ranted. He could never do that his fiance and daughter. It would be quite the opposite. He had always insisted that Jessica get to know his parents and other family members so she would have someone to turn to while he was on the road.

"Well get this her father was a professional wrestler till he hit the drugs and messed up his entire career. Lacy told me that when Eric Bishoff was power hungry back in 2002 he was one of his henchmen so to speak," said Jon. Before anything else could get said they where drawn to a confrontation on the other side of the gym.

Ryan Reeves aka Ryback was hitting on the young teenager. She just ignored him but when he reached down and grabbed her ass he turned on him and had him on the floor with her foot in his throat.

"Mother fucker I don't play that shit. Just because I date older guys does not mean that you can come up to me in the middle of my fucking workout in the gym and grab my ass. What would Vince say? Oh yes I know who you are because I have watched wrestling my entire life asshole," Lacy told him.

Colby pulled her off of Ryan and Jon socked him in the face, "Do that shit again and you won't be walking out of here,"

"Okay drama. Hi I am Trinity and this is Ariane and I am so sorry you have to deal with shit like that. Though I'm hungry so lets head back to the hotel and get a bite to eat and hit the mall," said one half of the Funkadactyles.

"Hey I'm Natalya and I heard about what all happened though I am looking forward to having you on the road with us and of course this is Nicole and Brianna the Bella/Colace twins and this is Jojo and Eva Marie. Ready to get something to eat and hit the mall?" the pretty blond asked.

"Sure though I must warn you all I don't have any money and I am not much of a shopper," said Lacy.

"Here," said Jon handing her his credit card, "Spend whatever you have nothing and I want to take care of you like a guardian should," said Jon. Lacy felt tears come to her eyes. She had never heard anyone say that and he was acting like her father did before he got on drugs. She hugged Jon and sobbed.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she sobbed.

"Awwwww. Come on lets have girl time and let the boy do what they do," said Brianna. Lacy looked at Jon and the rest of the Shield and they just nodded. Zipping up the hoodie Jon gave her she left with the other divas.

"Can someone please explain to me what I missed?" asked Joe. Jon and Colby told him all they knew forgoing what Jon knew that Colby felt. He would take care of Colby on his own if he had to.

"Wait a damn minute are you saying that her father hid her from his family alone with the girls mom. Also what the fuck. He worked for Bishoff?" asked Joe.

"Listen we don't' know what all went down but all that we know is that she needs the three of us now more than ever. I have no idea whether or not her family will accept her if we do look them up on line but as far as I am concerned we are her family," said Jon.

**A/N: Ok next chappy shopping. Sounds like both Jon and Colby have very clear intentions. Please review. So do you think she should find her family or is she better off with the Shield?**


	4. Chapter 4

Lacy went back to her room she shared with the Shield and showered and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a wrap sweater that showed slight cleavage and a pair of black ankle boots She met the other divas in the lobby and they went out to their rentals and headed out to I Hop for breakfast.

"So how did you meet the Shield. I was wondering why Jon knocked on my hotel room last night wondering if he could borrow some clothes. I thought that Bryan was going to flip out," said Brianna.

"Oh he didn't tell you what happened? Well we met in a bar last night. I got in via fake id and was getting a drink and he walked in and smelled my bullshit and pretty much said I was coming with him and that he was going to help me," said Lacy.

"Not surprising since what all happened with his baby cousin back in Ohio. Then seeing someone else from Ohio he just gets protective. He has never really had a real family," said Nicole.

"Well I'm originally from Nashville. When I was eight my parents finally got married in a civil ceremony and mom and I moved to Cincinnati. Things where fine till I was twelve and he hit the drugs and then started drinking heavily. When I was fifteen my dad killed my mom in a drug and alcohol induced rage. I ran out and have been in the streets ever since and that's how I ended up here in Tampa," said Lacy.

They pulled into the parking lot of the IHOP and they all got out. Lacy was trying to figure out what was what and what she was going to say. She was even thinking about taking off. She had looked a few things up on the internet when she had gone up to her room and she was freaked out. How would everyone react when the truth came out.

Will she have to leave the Shield. Will they hate her? Where would she be sent? Her grandparent's. Her aunt and Uncle in California? Would they even accept her knowing what all went down with her parents. She was trying to figure a way out of this. She was going to escape and never look back. Maybe hide out down in Miami.

Though while they all where seated at the table and while everyone was trying to figure out what they wanted Lacy was able to slip the credit card out of her wallet and into Natalya's purse. How she did it she had no idea.

"Excuse me I need to use the restroom," said Lacy as she got up. She decided she would slip out the back. She made it look like when she was going to the bathroom and when the coast was clear she slipped out the back door and into the back Ally.

* * *

The Shield left the gym and where trying to take stock in how much anger that girl had and not to mention the muscle of the Shield with a lot of thinking and processing information he figured the entire thing out. He was more angry than any of them and was really considering making a trip to Cincinnati and kicking the shit out of the guy. Jon was angry as well since he had groan attached and protective of the teenager. Colby on the other hand wanted to wait until she was at the legal age of consent and then show her what a relationship was that wasn't constantly under the influence drugs and alcohol.

Though he wouldn't say anything to Joe and Jon because Jon would knock the shit out of him for even thinking that way. Though he felt the way he felt and he couldn't help it. There was silence in the car. All three members where thinking about how they where going to handle everything.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes and it was then the divas noticed the teenager hadn't come back, "Ok what is going on with Lacy? She said that she was going to the bathroom and she had yet to return," said Brianna.

"Let me go check. I am closest to her age and maybe she could use someone close to her age to talk to," said Jojo as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"I hope she is ok. Though she is going through a lot at the moment and all of this change and then knowing what you want out of life and trying to deal with everything that brought her to Tampa and the horrible death of her mom and not knowing one way or another if her father is in jail. It's a lot to deal with," said Natalya.

"I know and she needs friends and someone to help her on her out," said Trinity. Before she could say anything else Jojo came running out of the bathroom area.

"She is gone. Lacy is gone," she said.

"What do you mean she is gone?" asked Nicole.

"She is gone. It's like she just vanished," said Jojo.

"Oh shit the Shield are going to kill us. Check please," said Natalya. "We promised to look after her when we took her shopping now she is gone. Damn where could she be," she added.

* * *

Lacy got on the bus that was bound for Miami. She would never come back and hopefully with her fake id she could get her a real job and not hustle anymore. The sky was the limit and this was the new start that she needed. Goodness she couldn't believe it. The muscle of the Shield was her dad's brother. What the fuck?

Well if he was anything like him it was probably best she pulled a fast one and slipped away. She was about to get on the bus when she heard from behind her, 'Stop right there!'

**A/N: Sorry kind of short more of a filler. Who stopped her. Vince, Paul, Stephanie, or Randy Orton?**


	5. Chapter 5

When the Shield got back to the hotel Joe said, "I need to talk to Jon for a few minutes so do you mind going to get some ice Colby?" said Joe. As Colby nodded and left Joe turned to Jon and gave him a look. Then they started on a long conversation that was being over heard by half of the WWE roster and that was not including their stable mate Colby.

Meanwhile while Colby was getting ice and some snacks and drinks out of the vending machines before they went to Miami for the Smackdown taping his mind was on her. Oh why couldn't he get the young girl out of his head.

She was beautiful with her light skin and ash blond hair down to her back and blue eyes. She was taller than what her mom was standing at five foot eight and he had a fire in her that couldn't be put out. He would support her as she chased her dreams and in addition to that he could provide her a happy life in Tampa for them.

Colby was broke out of his thoughts when Jon walked up to him, "Hey man I think you really should hold back on your feelings and just give up on the whole thing," said Jon.

"Why? You know how much I am starting to care and want to show her what a healthy relationship really is. And its not drunken fights with drugged out rages," said Colby.

"Dude back off. Listen I just found out that her uncle is going to try for full custody and if he finds out how you feel you will most likely get your damn head taken off and you have be lucky that I haven't done it yet but I know how nice of a guy you are and besides its one thing for a friend to know how another person feels about another friend than an uncle. You are really cruising for a bruising going down that route," said Jon.

"I don't care. Jon I just don't care. I know I just met her last night and I have feelings ok," said Colby.

"Just watch it," Jon warned as he went back to the room. Colby sighed and leaned up against the wall. He had to get his head in the game and get ready to drive to Miami for Smackdown.

* * *

Ronda Marshall was in Tampa on vacation from Nashville and had decided to head by the bus station to see what the schedule was and to see if she could get a lead on her best friend's daughter. It was six months after Amanda's death that she found out that her daughter was missing and ever since then she had been trying to find her daughter.

She had been all over Cincinnati searching and she even was in Florida searching. Her marriage had suffered and ended because according to her ex husband she cared more about finding her friend's daughter who might or might not be dead as well as her friend than their marriage. Because of his selfish ways she ended it and filed for divorce but not before he decided to hit her in the face after going out on a moonshine binge.

She pulled into the parking lot and stopped her red Explorer and got out to check out the schedule.

* * *

"Stop right there!"

Lacy whipped around and saw the Viper Randy Orton. Why the hell was he there and what did he want. No one but the Shield knew about her past so what the fuck was all of this about? She cringed as he walked closer and she took another step toward the bus but he was too quick for her and grabbed her and led her away from the bus and toward his rental that was parked away from the others in a deserted part of the parking lot.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Lacy.

"Well I figured you where the Shield's groupie and since it looks like you are leaving it looks like you and your boys have had a falling out. So why not just lend your services to me and I can show you once you go viper you never go back," said Randy pressing himself up against her and held her between himself and the SUV.

Lacy could feel how hard he was and she was scared. All the times she had been intimate she always gave consent. She chose who, when and where and she had never been forced. Though this was a whole different ball game that she had no idea on how to handle.

"Let me the fuck go you asshole," said Lacy.

"I don't think so. I want you and I am going to have you since you have already been with the entire Shield," Randy growled as he unbuttoned her jeans and undid his own and pushed her into the back seat of his SUV climbing on top of her.

Lacy was scared as he pulled of her panties and his boxers and was also scared when she saw his hardened length. This was illegal on so many different levels. She whimpered as he began to push himself into her.

* * *

Ronda walked out of the bus station and was ready to head back to her hotel to get some rest before she went back to Nashville tomorrow when she heard a combo of a whimper and a muffled scream as well as a scared 'please stop'. Ronda ran toward the noise and then saw a guy forcing himself on someone.

Without even thinking she picked up a two by four and hit him in the back of the head with hit knocking him off of the woman who was in the back seat just a sobbing.

"How the fuck do you like that you mother fucking rapist!" Ronda looked at the woman and her heart stopped, "Lacy Anderson is that you?" she asked.

"R….Ronda," Lacy stammered.

* * *

Joe slammed down the phone pissed. She had tried to run. But why. He was pacing his hotel room with the rest of the Shield and he turned to them. "Ok this is how it's going to go. I am getting full custody of my niece and oh by the way she will still be traveling with the Shield but my say is the only say that is going to count got it you two. Oh when we are not on the road she is coming home to Pensacola with me and don't' even think about taking her to Vegas or you Colby taking her home to Tampa. She is coming home with me." he raged.

"Look I understand but will you please calm down and lets forget the whole titles and full custody thing and just do things as a group when it comes to Lacy," said Jon. He knew how Joe got and he was so protective when it came to his family it was borderline obsessive.

"Did you just not here what the fuck I said?" asked Joe giving Jon a hard look.

* * *

All of the divas where worried and they blamed themselves for Lacy running away. If they did the more than one person going to the bathroom with her this never would have happened and now they were all worried that something might have happened to her. Yes she was on the streets for over a year but that still didn't mean something couldn't happen,

As they were pacing word came through from Jonathan Trinity's fiancé. Lacy was found but something bad had happened at the bus station while she was trying to get out of town quickly. They all got into the Shield's large SUV and headed to the bus station.

* * *

Ronda was holding her best friend's sobbing daughter as the cops interviewed the two of them. This was the last thing she wanted was this sweet girl getting raped. Though she got out scott free with knocking him over the head with a two by four. Self defense.

Lacy was sitting in the passenger seat of her mom's best friend's car as she held her. She looked over to Ronda and said, "Take me back to Nashville. I just want to go home at this point and I miss you and everyone there. That's my home so take me back," she said as a large Ford Excursion pulled in and several people including the Shield got out.

Ronda just nodded and hugged Lacy and shut the door locking the entire car with the automatic locks on her key chain. She looked at the others and said, "I m Ronda Marshall. Amanda Anderson's best friend in the entire world. Her only daughter wants to come home with me to Nashville and I already said it was ok so that's how it's going to be," said Ronda.

"Hold on one damn minute lady. I know that you are pissed off about what happened but there is no need to say that you are taking her anywhere even if her mom was your best friend," said Jonathan Fatu.

"Do you even know what the fuck happened? No I am sure you don't. Well she was just raped and the last thing she wants to do is stay here in Tampa any longer. She wants to come home to Nashville so that's what's he is going to do," said Ronda.

"Dammit you fucking redneck bitch her uncle is already filing for full custody and since he is her family it looks like he has a 100/0 shot of losing. So why don't you just step off," said Josh.

"Oh redneck fucking bitch? Now that is original. Oh and by the way how is this guy her uncle. Amanda had no family and Lacy was all that she had along with myself and a couple other of our friends in Nashville," said Ronda.

"My name is Joe and for your information I am her father's brother and since I am one of the only closest family members she has I am taking over," he boomed.

"And how the fuck do I know that you won't turn out just like your brother? A washed out fucking drug head. Dammit don't you get it that her father killed her mother in a drunken drugged out rage. What the fuck? I am not about to let her go into a family like that and I don't give a shit where they live. We are Nashville bound and with all of that no court will let you have her," Ronda yelled.

Colby could see the situation starting to escalate so he decided to take a huge risk himself. He walked up to the older woman from Nashville and looked straight into her eyes.

"Listen I have been traveling with and knowing this man who is Lacy's uncle for a long time and I know for a fact that he is not his brother. He is better than that. Listen she needs the Shield at the moment meaning she needs the three of us. We can take care of her and give her the life she deserves," said Colby looking straight into the woman's eyes letting all of his feelings be known to her and probably anyone else who was close enough.

Though both Joe, Jon, Jonathan, and Joshua saw Colby's feelings clearly and they were having a hard time not knocking the shit out of him. Though Colby wasn't paying any attention. All he was thinking about was a way to stop the person who he was, yes I know too quick, falling in love with to go back to Nasvhille.

"Can I talk to her and try to get her to stay without all of these lawyers and courts? Please," said Colby.

**A/N: And it's all out there now. How do you think it's all going to turn out? Think Lacy will return to Nashville or does Ronda have no chance what so ever against her uncle? **


	6. Chapter 6

Colby had nothing to lose at this point. Yes her uncle was going to kill him and beat him within an inch of his life but the last thing he wanted was for her to go back to Nashville. That's why he begged Ronda to let him talk to her.

"Ronda please," he said again. Ronda looked into his eyes and saw something that she didn't even see with her ex husband when they first got together. He was falling and falling quick even though they just met. Though even know there was so many stereotypes of those relationships with younger woman and older men she saw it in his eyes how much he cared.

Sighed she took a step back and unlocked the car with her remote and Colby went to the care and stood beside it by Lacy. Lacy was still upset and shaken by the rape and she was surprised to see Colby beside her as he hugged her.

"Listen please don't go to Nashville. Lets not have some big custody battle that will end up in court. The rape will be brought up and it will discredit your family and I am sure you don't want that to happen. Look I am falling your. I know I just met you last night but there is something about you. Please stay with us. The Shield can protect you," Colby begged.

"Whoa time out. I know how you feel but slow down. Also take things slow and build up a friendship and let things go from there. Though no matter how it goes wait to the age on consent which is seventeen before you go any further that kissing," said Ronda. "Listen he is telling the truth he has really fallen for you. I never saw that with any of the guys that I was with including my ex husband. I know that you are scared right now and you just want to go home but you have people here that will protect you. You have somewhat met people and female possible friends to hang and do things with," she said.

"Oh shut the fuck up you old hag. She was the Shield's groupie anyway so that's why I fucked her and I was glad that I did to. There was no rape she was just fucking lying," said Randy who was sitting in the back of a cop car.

"Orton I fucking saw what I saw so don't give me your fucking bullshit because I am a witness!" Ronda fired back. Meanwhile as Lacy was sitting in the passenger seat of the car just sobbing Colby figured out that the console turned into a middle seat so he lifted it up and gently scooted Lacy over and got in beside her shutting the door.

Lacy leaned up against Colby and just cried into his chest. Colby gently stroked her back as she continued to sob. Ronda smiled and got into the drivers seat of her car. "I am going to the police station to file a report against this rapist mother fucker and then I am taking Lacy back to Nashville with me," Ronda stated.

A limo pulled in the parking lot and Vince, Paul, and Stephanie got out. Ronda sighed and parked the car and got out also. Vince spoke first.

"Can someone tell me why the WWE champion is in the back seat of a police car?" asked Vince.

"Oh I will tell you why. That little shit raped my best friend's daughter who is only sixteen and not even seventeen. She is sitting in the middle front seat in my car shaking and crying because of that fucker. I was going to drive her to the police station to fill out a report and then it's back to Nashville for the two of us," said Ronda not holding back.

"Wait a second. If the girl is underage what about her parents?" asked Vince.

"Well who knows where her dad is at this point but her mom is dead because the bastard killed her mother in a drunken and drugged out rage. So since Amanda is my best friend and the two of us ran Nashville together it's only right that I get custody. Though daddy's little brother thinks he has a shot but to quote one of your favorite lines he aint got a chance in hell against me," said Ronda.

"Wanna bet?" a voice boomed as Vince, Paul, and Stephanie turned around. "If you think you are taking my niece back with you to Nashville you are sadly mistaken," he added.

"Oh yea. Well tell me why Amanda pretty much have me a hand written notarized letter that pretty much stated that for any reason if either of Lacy's parents where unable to take care of her it would be up to me. Try to beat that one!" Ronda fired back.

"You listen here you little redneck bitch….." Josh started.

"Oh redneck bitch. Come on can you not think of something else? That insult is getting quite old," said Ronda.

"Would all of you just shut the fuck up! For crying out loud I was just raped and you guys are arguing about who gets custody of me. See that's why I hit the streets because I knew this would happen and being in Social Services in Cincinnati would be hell. Shit on one hand I would love to go back home to Nashville. But on the other hand…well there is a guy that I can tell is falling for me and if I leave we might not have a shot. Now I am not rushing anything and I damn sure won't be taking things any further than kissing till I reach the age of consent but well like you said Ronda if you think you may have found the one, yes this may see soon, take a chance," Lacy stated.

"Oh and one more thing to be quite honest I would like to just stay here in Tampa unless I am traveling. Because for some reason my dad kept me from his family and the last thing that I want is to know them because of it. I mean I have Jon who is like a big brother and will look out for me and protect me and if Colby breaks my heart knock the shit out of him," said Lacy continuing.

"Wait a minute. Why shut your family out because your dad kept you from us? You think that we are all that bad?" asked Jonathan.

"I don't know. He kept mom and I a secret from his family for some reason. How do I know that he had a big reason and that was because instead of marrying some nice girl who would fit in with you guys he got with some redneck from Tennessee. Oh yea you have thrown that word around a lot and quite frankly I am insulted," said Lacy.

"Wait a minute please. Listen mom and dad where heartbroken when they found out that they had another granddaughter that totally took off after that night in Cincinnati. They where ashamed that their oldest could do something like that and it broke their hearts. They want you in their lives and so does the rest of the family," said Joe.

"No I'm sorry but I am not going to be apart of your family. Also if you keep on pushing I won't travel with the WWE and leave Colby and head back home to Nashville with Ronda. Also Vince why would I even think about traveling with your company since what went down with Randy not long ago?" asked Lacy.

"Look please don't press charges. As of right now he gets a thirty day suspension without pay and for storyline purposes we will fake an injury," said Vince.

"Oh want to keep it all squeaky clean is that it?" asked Lacy in a sarcastic tone.

"Please don't be this way. Give us all a chance. I understand if you don't want to meet your grandparents at this time but at least get to know all of us that are in the WWE," said Josh as Eva Marie put a arm around him trying to comfort her boyfriend.

Colby was out of the car staring at Lacy with a pleading look to stay and not go back to Nashville. Lacy sighed and looked at all of them.

"I'm going home. I'm sorry," said Lacy as she got back into the car and shut the door. Ronda looked at Vince then and said, "To police station then home,"

**A/N: Yikes think anyone can pull a fast one to keep everything from happening? If so who do you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Major twist in this chapter that could change it all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ronda was getting ready to drive off just leaving everyone there when a blue Ford F150 pulled up and parked. Then a petite blond, who even though had some scars on her face was still very pretty, got out of the truck. Ronda looked in shock and slammed on the breaks.

"Amanda Anderson?" asked Ronda in shock.

"Yea it's me," said the blond. Lacy jumped out of the car in shock.

"Mom? I thought that dad killed you!" Lacy said in shock.

"Well I was knocked out and he was so high and drunk he didn't make sure he actually got the job done. Honey what happened to you?" asked Amanda. Lacy just ran into her mom's arms just a sobbing.

"When I thought that I lost you I ran out and lived on the streets for over a year doing what I had to do. Then come to find out I find these guys and try to run once again and I was almost on the bus when Randy Orton…" she paused she was shaking so hard. Lacy continued after a breath. "He said that I was the Shield's groupie and since they were done with me he wanted some also. He raped me mom," said Lacy ending the explanation.

Amanda turned to the man who raped his daughter. Her face turning red in anger. Though the only consolidation was he was in a police car. "You fucking son of a bitch. How dare you. I ought to beat the living shit out of you," she yelled at Randy as yet another car pulled in and then Amanda's husband got out of the car.

"Oh so you tricked me and made me think that I fucking killed you? You fucking bitch. Oh and if you think that you are taking my daughter back to Tennessee you are sadly mistaken," he yelled out.

"Whatever Matthew. I have more of a shot at getting custody than you do you fucking drug addict. Also add the fact that you hid me from your family. You know what I am pressing charges for attempted murder and your ass is going to jail," Amanda yelled right back at her husband. "Oh I am filing for divorce," she added.

"What the hell bro. Why did you have to do that. You are breaking mom and dad's hearts don't' you know that?" asked Joe.

"Stay the hell out of this little bro. This don't concern you," Matt yelled.

"Enough!" Vince growled shutting everyone u. "Now as far as I am concerned the girl needs to be with her mom and further more Matt you need to be put in jail and rehab. Also please please please don't press charges against Randy. Please," said Vince.

"He raped my daughter Vince. I should just let the bastard get away with it?" asked Amanda giving Vince a hard look.

"Mom, Ronda lets just forget about it. I just want to go home," said Lacy.

"Wait a minute. Why are you leaving. Yes I know that you have your mom back but why not stay. I am falling for you and I really want you to stay," said Colby.

"You are what twenty six? Twenty seven and I am not even seventeen. You are too old for me. I don't belong here. I belong in Nashville. Find someone else," said Lacy getting in her mom's truck.

"You heard her we are not pressing charges and my daughter and I are moving back to Nashville," said Amanda as she went to the car. As she was about to shut the door her brother in law grabbed it jerking it back open.

"What you think you can just take my niece away from myself and the rest of this side of the family? If so you are sadly mistaken and I can take you to court and fight you on this one," Joe growled.

"Guess what Matt kept the two of us away from you guys for some reason and now we can go back to the way it was. Back off and leave myself and my daughter alone because you are never seeing us again. Tell the rest to back off also or I will be forced to get a restraining order on all of you," said Amanda as she put the truck in drive and yanked the door shut and squealed out of the parking lot.

Matt was in another police car and the group broke up. Everyone was in shock at what just happened and Colby was heartbroken. He wanted Lacy with him and the Shield. Though she was only sixteen and she had her mom back Though it was still sad and all that he wanted was a chance but with everything it was all shot to hell.

Jon put a hand on the younger man's shoulder and the two of them went back to the Shield's rental SUV. Randy was getting his ass chewed by Vince and from what it looked like he was getting a hefty fine and a suspension.

**A/N: Sorry kind of short. Moms back in the picture and dads in jail. Should Lacy stay in Nashville with her mom or come on the road with the Shield? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been six months since Lacy and her mom reunited and moved back to Nashville. Things where going ok and things where slowly getting better. Though Colby was down right miserable as was Joe. Why had he been denied to see his only niece. Though Colby was in love with her. Even after she left feelings just got deeper.

He found out her address in Nashville and didn't' tell the others. Because of that he would write letters all the time to her. One a week. Though even though he got no response he kept on.

Finally he got one from Amanda questioning him about why he was so obsessed with her daughter and he explained that he had genuine feelings for her. Throughout the months he kept on sending letters and talking to her mom. Though he had no idea on what was going on in Nashville and if he did he would be on the first flight out there and putting a stop to it all.

* * *

Lacy couldn't believe that her mom was in yet another type of unhealthy relationship. Didn't' she learn her lessen with her dad. Though this guy was a total redneck who drank beer all the time and was both physically and verbally abusive to her mom and sexually abusive to her.

Though she didn't' know how to get her mom to understand that this wasn't healthy. She didn't need a man to take care of her since she made enough money on her own. Though problem was her mom was so lonely she would take anyone and that was the reason she stayed with that abusive piece of shit.

Though at he eventually got tired of the two of them and split leaving Lacy and Ronda to pick up the pieces of the broken Amanda. Though for a while after that things settled down. Though there was yet another curve ball coming in.

Amanda Anderson found out that she had acute lymphoma. Lacy and Ronda were crushed. Also she didn't' have much time life and she could go at any day. Amanda took all of the letters that she had saved and tried to figure out the best time to talk to her now seventeen year old daughter.

She sat her down and said, "Lacy I know this is going to be upsetting to you with everything that we have been through. Though I am sick. I have acute cancer and I could go at anytime now. Listen I have been getting these letters ever since we came back to Nashville and I have even been talking to him," Amanda began.

"Wait a second. Talking to who?" asked Lacy.

"Colby. Listen you need to read these. I have never seen this kind of love before even with your father. Yes the age is a jump but he really truly cares and will take good care of you," said Amanda.

"I don't want to leave Nashville again. I don't want to lose you again either," said Lacy with tears falling. "You are all that I have," she said.

"Oh honey. Listen I have been giving this a lot of thought and maybe you should go see your grandparents. I know it's hard but they are the only grandparents that you have and when I am gone not only will you need Colby but you will need the rest of your family also. Yes your dad kept you from them but after doing a lot of thinking I decided that I am not going to go that route. Listen Thanksgiving is coming up and I was thinking that you, Ronda, and I make a trip to Florida to see your grandparents," said Amanda.

"If you think that's the best idea I am ok with that. Though where I go when I have to leave Nashville?" asked Lacy.

"I cannot believe that I am even saying this but with all the talks that I have been having with him for awhile I will have to say Tampa. You have a good guy after and you need to give him a shot. He will support you and help you through it all. Though I know you want to get into wrestling yourself and he will support you on this," said Amanda. Lacy just hugged her. She was going to lose her mom once again.

* * *

A week after a wonderful Thanksgiving with her grandparents it happened. She lost her mom. Lacy sobbed in Ronda's arms at the funeral. Though the first person Lacy called besides Ronda was Colby and he was the first to show up. He looked at the person that he loved all broken and holding on to her mom's friend. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Lacy turned around and was in shock when she saw him. Though when he saw how broken she was he took her gently into his arms as she sobbed. Colby just held her stroking his hands up and down her back as she cried.

Though when it was time to lower the coffin into the grave with Bless a Brand New Angel by Venus and Mars was playing in the background Lacy broke once again and it took both Colby and Ronda to hold her upright. Her grandparents where there also and they comforted the young woman as best as they could but she was just a broken mess.

After it was all over Colby decided just to take her back to Tampa for the rest of his off time. He knew after countless talks with her mom that he was trusted with his daughter and she was okay with how he felt. Though even though feelings were running high he knew that he had to take it slow.

He helped her into his green Chevy Avalanche and the two drove off to Tampa. He called Jon and Joe telling them what happened and what was going on and where he was going. Joe blew fuse and told Colby in a few choice words that if he touched her he was a fucking dead man. Though he knew deep down how the youngest Shield member felt he was just far from ready for it.

Jon was understanding and said that he was on his way from Vegas. She needed the Shield at the moment and fuck all the pissy bullshit.

**A/N: Sorry kind of vague and short. Just having a bit of a block lol. Though Lacy is back with the Shield and do you think Colby is the best match for Lacy or is Jon better? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lacy was so out of it and depressed she slept the entire drive from Nashville to Tampa only getting out of the car to the use the restroom. She barely ate anything and was in a state of depression. Colby tried to get her to talk to him but she just stared out the window crying till she fell asleep again.

Colby broke quite a few speed limits because he wanted to get her home. He knew that this must be hard once again losing her mom. At one point in the trip Lacy was able to slip into a liquor store with her fake id and buy herself a bottle of vodka. She slipped it in her purse and when they stopped to get gas Lacy went into the bathroom and fixed and vodka and cranberry. Though it was the 100 proof stuff and there was more vodka than juice in the cup she had with ice.

Though due to the alcohol she had to use the bathroom a lot more and Colby was trying to figure out what was going on. When they stopped in Tampa at a gas station he caught her as she stumbled out the door.

"Shit Lacy what's going on?" asked Colby in a worried voice.

"What you going to hit me too now?" Lacy slurred.

"What the fuck! Hit you? You should know me better than that buy now. I love you and would never do such a thing. How the hell did you get alcohol in the first place and when did you sneak it?" said Colby holding on to her as she walked into the store.

"Why does it even matter. Just let me go back to Tennessee and you can find someone who isn't screwed up with so much baggage," Lacy snapped jerking free as she went into the women's restroom.

Colby sighed. It just seemed like the stats where stacked against them. Though he loved her and wished that she wouldn't push him away. He understood that she was hurting but he wished that she would just let him comfort her instead of a bottle of whatever she was able to stash.

When she came out she walked right back to the car before getting in and slamming the door. Colby sighed and got into the drivers seat glad that they were almost home. Though it hurt his heart when she shyed away from him when he tried to take her hand.

"Please don't do this?" Colby begged as he drove. "Don't shut me out," he continued.

"Weren't you the one who told Jon that he was taking on too much when he said that he was going to look out for me and then take me to Vegas with him when we where not on the road with the WWE. Also help train me to get into wrestling. Or was it the fact that he found me first in that bar and not you?" asked Lacy as they pulled up into the driveway of the modest beach front house.

"I am sorry. That was before I developed feelings for you," said Colby.

"Whatever. You know what I don't need you nor the rest of the Shield. I hope you all have a nice life," said Lacy before jumping out of the car and taking off running down the street.

"Lacy! Lacy stop and get back here!" Colby yelled. Though she was extremely fast and it was surprising with how much she had to drink. He pulled out his cell and called Joe who was on his way down from Pensacola.

"Hello," Joe it's Colby. Listen Lacy took off and I have no idea where she has gone. She was just way to fast for me," he said.

"You fucking idiot. Now she is in a city that she has never been to before and who knows what kind of monsters are out there. Dammit Colby!" Joe yelled.

* * *

Lacy had no idea how far she ran but she ended up at the NXT training facility. She walked in and looked at all the rings and everything and then the gym. Though if she wanted to chase her dreams she couldn't do it in Nashville. Nope she would either be stuck here with Colby or move to Orlando. Though the move sounded wonderful to her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a voice behind her. "Excuse miss but can I help you," Lacy turned around and saw that it was the American Dream Dusty Rhodes and Mr. Big one of the trainers of NXT.

"I'm sorry I was just passing through and thinking about what I needed to do to get into NXT. I just lost my mom and I am trying to get my life back in order again. Wrestling just seems calming to me," Lacy answered honestly. She was going to say more when her phone chirped.

She looked at the caller id and groaned. Colby. She sighed and hit reject. She didn't want to talk to him at the moment nor anyone.

"Who was that?" asked Big.

"It's complicated. Though the only thing about my life that is not complicated is the fact I want to get into wrestling," said Lacy as her phone chirped again.

"Just answer it," said Dusty. Lacy sighed and answered her phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Wanna tell me where the hell you are at. My gosh I am worried sick and the last thing you need to be doing is walking around a city that you have never been to by yourself," Colby yelled on the other end. "Where are you!"

"Listen I am fine alright. I am at a place where I feel at peace and I am going to leave it at that," said Lacy hanging up the phone and turning it to silent. She turned and looked at the other two and grinned. "So how do I start off do I need a tryout to test my fitness level?" she asked grinning. She was going for her dreams no matter what. Nothing was stopping her.

**A/N: Someone is being a little rebel. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lacy was ready. She could feel the fire burning inside of her. Big just looked at her and then looked at Dusty.

"You sure you can handle this? You seem a little on edge," he commented.

"I'm ready. I might not know what is next for me when it comes to my personal life with all the crap going on at the moment but there isn't a shadow of a doubt that I want to be in the WWE as a diva. That's my dream," said Lacy.

"Well then lets get to it then," said Big.

A half hour later Lacy was still going strong and not tired at all. She was hit with everything that they gave her and she still was able to perform to the best of her ability. Finally Big said that was enough and she was officially in and that she might see about moving to Orlando.

"Ok before we go any further are you eighteen or older?" asked Dusty being a father himself.

"I'm seventeen but I am emancipated so to speak. I lost my mom just recently, hell today, to cancer and my dad is in jail because he got drunk and high one night a few years ago and tried to kill my mom when we lived in Ohio. I have limited knowledge of my family though I do have a uncle but that's about it," said Lacy.

She took out a photo taken over Thanksgiving. It was herself and her mom outside by the pool at her grandparent's house and showed it to them." This was taken this Thanksgiving at my grandparents. We had a great holiday but then I lost her. My mom was my rock and I lost her twice," said Lacy beginning to crack and break once again.

"I am sorry and I would love to have you in or facility and even join NXT but you are not old enough. I know you have this drive based on all the shitty circumstances you have been dealt with. Though our hands are tied. We cannot except you till you turn eighteen Emancipated or not," said Dusty.

Lacy was about to object when her phone rang. She sighed as she looked at the caller id. Colby, "Why won't you just back off and give me some space?" she said aloud.

"Boyfriend?" asked Big.

"It's complicated. Though he is in love with me. It is hard to explain but he has been talking to my mom ever since the two of us went back to Nashville and she said that I should just let the guy into my life and give him a shot. He lives here in Tampa," she added as her phone beeped again.

Just answer the phone and talk to him. He might be worried about you since you are from Nashville and don't live here and don't know your way around," said Dusty.

"I didn't live in Nashville my entire life. I was born there and grew up there for the first few years. Then mom and I went to live with my dad in Ohio. Then he got into drugs and it all went downhill and I thought I lost her so I hit the streets. Now years later we met up in Miami and boom back in Nashville and then lost her once again to cancer. Fucking hell," Lacy ranted and phone rang again and she answered it this time.

"What! I told you that I needed some space to get my head on straight alright! I just buried my mom early this morning and now I am at a place where I am at piece so could I just have some time to think?" asked Lacy before she hung up the phone and turned off her phone. Big and Dusty just shook their heads as Lacy decided to take her frustration out on a workout.

* * *

"Fuck!" Colby exclaimed feeling frustrated as he along with Joe and Jon drove the Tampa streets. "Jon you are practically almost the same person with both of the kind of households you had when you both lived in Cincinnati. Where the hell did you go that gave yourself peace of mind?" he asked his stable mate.

"Well in Cincinnati I would always got to HWA gym and workout and watch everyone in the ring," said Jon.

"If you and Lacy are just alike I know where she is. Colby head to NXT," said Joe. Colby hit the gas and made a U turn since he was going the wrong way to the NXT facility cutting a few cars in the process that let their horns blare.

"Fuck you, you ignorant assholes where in my way," Colby said aloud.

"Road rage much?" asked Jon with a smirk.

"Fuck you!" Colby shot back.

* * *

When they pulled into the lot all three where ready to jump out of the car. Though Jon stepped in. "Okay let me handle this one alright," he said.

"Ok wait a minute hold up. I'm her uncle," Joe stated.

"And I am the man that truly loves her," Colby stepped in.

"Well I know what she is going through at the moment because we have had the same kind of life in Cincinnati and I know why she came here because it was the same with me at the HWA gym. Just let me talk to her alright. I know she wants to make it big in wrestling and not use who she is related to to get ahead. She even wanted to go into the indies like I did but I said no because she wasn't about to shave most of her years off. She can do it the safe way and still make it on her own. Though if she is our manager and training to be a wrestler that's another way she could be known also and it has nothing to do with who her family is," Jon said as he went inside leaving the others by Colby's car.

Lacy was so focused on her workout that she didn't see Jon tell he laid hand on her arm and spoke. "Hey Lac can we talk?" asked Jon.

She took a towel and wiped her face and took a long drink of a bottled water and sat down on a bench and Jon sat down beside her. Lacy looked at the Shield member who she considered an older brother.

"How did you figure out where I was?" asked Lacy.

"We are both alike Lacy. Basically the same person nearly. Both of us had the same sort of households when we lived in Cincinnati and I remember years back when I was broken and not sure where to turn. Then I found myself in HWA gym. The place I started out my wrestling career. Now years later I feel that I am looking in a mirror so to speak. Here you are just broken and not sure where to turn and here you are. Boom just like me back then you are at the gym where you are going to start out your career in professional wrestling. Though you might take longer to get there because of your age and the fact that unlike myself you have a job managing the Shield. Yes we talked to Vince about it and he is in agreement. Though after the Shield breaks up you will start your training if you are eighteen by then," said Jon.

"Wow. Damn we are alike in so many ways," said Lacy.

"Another thing Lacy unlike myself you have a family that loves as well as someone who loves you in a different way. I was all alone in the world and you are not," said Jon.

Lacy turned and gave the man she considered an older brother a hug. "Thanks Jon. With the workout I feel a lot better and then after talking to you I feel at peace," she said.

"Well lets going Joe and Colby are waiting for us and I must warn you that you may or may not get an ass chewing from them from just taking off like that," said Jon as the two of them left the gym and walked out to the parking lot.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I have had a writers block lol! Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lacy followed Jon out to the car. She had a feeling that she was going to get it from her boyfriend and uncle. Boyfriend? Since when did she think of him like that? Yes her mom pretty much said to give him a chance and that he is a good guy but did she feel the same way?

Well she trusted her mom's judgment and she could tell by just looking in Colby's eyes how he felt about her. Though she felt bad for being a bitch earlier. Though this was going to be interesting Lacy thought to herself when they made it to Colby's Avalanche.

Colby was the first to speak as he came running over to the passenger side door to make sure Lacy got into the car and didn't try to run again. Also he wanted to know what the fuck she was thinking taking off like that.

He helped her into the car and then just stayed for a second with his hands on her thighs. He sighed and spoke. "Lacy sweetie I am trying not to be mad and lose my cool but I have to know what the hell where you thinking running off in a city that you have never been to? Wait scratch that you do know your way around here since you where on the streets for a while but what the hell where you thinking," asked Colby.

"I wanted some time to myself to find peace. It's like first mom's funeral was today and then boom I'm moving away from my hometown of Nashville and then thrust into this relationship that I just don't understand and then I am still trying to deal with the fact that once again I lost my mom," said Lacy.

Colby sighed and pulled her against him rubbing her back, "Sweetie I know you are going through a lot but please don't shut me out," he pleaded.

"Ok want to tell me what the fuck was going on? What the fuck where you thinking taking off like that? Listen I know that you are hurt and trying to make sense but you can't just run from us. Hell I am your uncle and even though you are emancipated and living with…well your boyfriend I have to say that I still pull rank in this family," said Joe.

"I was trying to get my thoughts together for crying out loud! I felt lost and broken so I ran and I ended up somewhere I found peace. Also I am so close to being like Jonathan Good it isn't even funny. I ended up hear and asked for a tryout and guess what if it wasn't for my age I would be in. Just how Jon started off," said Lacy.

"You know you could let everyone know about your grandfather and uncle. I know that you don't want to say my brother and I don't blame you but you could use your grandfather," Joe began.

"No I am not going down that route. They will know me for my skill and not my so called family," said Lacy.

"Lets go," said Colby not wanting to start an argument and wanting to just get home.

When they got to Colby's he led Lacy upstairs to the master bedroom where she would be sleeping. It was dominated by a California king with navy blue sheets and a navy blue and white striped comforter. There was a 32" flat screen mounted on the wall with a DVD/Blueray on the dresser.

"Why don't you shower and then come downstairs alright. I am sure you need to think about everything and I am sorry about your uncle but you know how he can be," said Colby.

"Thanks. Umm where are my clothes?" asked Lacy. Colby showed her where he put all of her things and she was a little scared by it. Yes she has had sex on more than a few occasions with older guys but this was different. She never had sex with a boyfriend before so she was a bundle of nerves.

Also she was dealing with what that prick did to her in Nashville. She still felt low and worthless. Lacy went into the bathroom to shower. It was a large shower with a garden tub and a separate rainforest shower with his and her sinks. She turned on the water and climbed in.

What a long day she was just ready to sleep but she figured she owed it to the Shield to tell them what happened in Nashville. She got out and put on a pair of pink, black, and blue plaid pajama pants and a blue cami with a built in bra.

She walked downstairs to where the rest of the Shield was at. She paused as she gave Jon a hug. She loved him. He was like her big brother. Her twin. He got what she had to go through in Cincinnati and understood her anger and her dreams of becoming a pro wrestler.

Joe was her uncle and even the father that she didn't have since her own was in jail and he was his younger brother. He was protective to a fault and not someone you wanted to fuck with when made angry. Colby. Well Colby actually talked to her mom ever since she went to Nashville and it's like you saw other people's relationships way better than you saw your own.

Though even with clouded judgment she trusted Jon enough as well as Joe to put an end to whatever if Colby was a bad guy. Shaking her head and ready to tell all three what happened in Nashville she grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down.

Colby just nodded. He understood that his girl drank and as long as it was in their house with people he trusted he was okay with it. And of course he trusted his stable mates. Besides Jon was like the older brother she never had and Joe was her uncle.

"Wanna put the damn beer away?" asked Joe.

"Wanna just kiss my ass? Listen I need to tell you all something and I need to relax. I know you don't' agree with me drinking but I have been doing it since I was almost sixteen. Even before," Lacy snapped.

"Well young lady you are not old enough to drink," said Joe.

"Okay since this is my house it's my decision. Listen if my girlfriends wants to drink here I have no problem with it since I am right here to keep an eye on her," said Colby. Joe was ready to say something and before he was able to get a word out Lacy stepped in.

"Listen just chill okay. Listen there is something that I need to tell you all. First of all I had a tryout today and I would be in NXT now if it wasn't for my age. Just like you with HWA when you first started Jon. That's the good news. The bad news is something happened in Nashville," Lacy paused. This was going to be hard and she had a feeling that all three would blow a lid.

Though she was dealing with the emotional affects of that jerk that her mom dated in Nashville. She had to tell everyone what happened. Especially Colby. Lacy took a deep breath and began.

"After I left to go back to Nashville with my mom I was still feeling low and broken from the rape in the bus station parking lot. Then my mom gets with this guy who was physically abusive to her and then mentally, verbally, and sexually abusive to me," Lacy paused and looked at everyone's expressions.

Joe was ready to explode and Jon looked ready to hit someone or something and Colby was just in shock. Lacy continued, "He knew all about the rape and he would corner me and touch me and say that I was nothing but a fucking slut and that I deserved it. He also said that no man would ever want me because I was damaged goods," she paused to collect herself.

Things where going to get harder before they got easier but they needed to come out. "Once he caught me in the kitchen and grabbed me by the hair and made me suck his dick and came all in my mouth. Then he proceeded to lift me on the counter and give me oral. When he finished he told me that I was a good little slut and that's all I would amount to. I was glad when he finally left us and it was a huge relief. Now I am not sure if I can be a girlfriend. Yes I have had sex willingly when I was living on the streets but never with a boyfriend. I have never had that sort of relationship. When I was on the streets it was just hit it, take cash from the guys wallet, and take off," Lacy finished.

She looked at the three Shield members. Joe and Jon where both pissed and compassionate. When she looked up at Colby he had tears in his eyes and she could tell that his heart was breaking because of what all had happened to her. The others where collecting themselves and Colby looked at Lacy.

"Come here please," said Colby holding his arms out. Lacy walked over to Colby and he pulled her on his lap where she was straddling him. He gently brushed his hand over her face and moved some of her ash blond hair out of her eyes and cupped her cheeks stroking them gently. "It's not your fault what that son of a bitch did to you. You are not worthless nor a slut. I love you and I want a chance to prove it to you. I would never lay a harmful hand on you either," he said.

Lacy was just in shock but she decided to act on her instants and she leaned in and gave Colby a passionate kiss on the lips. Colby kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She felt on fire but she didn't want to rush things.

"Colby lets not move too fast alright. Give me a little time before we become intimate alright," Lacy said.

"I am not comfortable listening to that word when it involves my niece. I know she is at the age of consent and you two are together though as an uncle I just don't want to know about it. Also if I ever seen that fucking piece of shit I will beat the living hell out of him," said Joe.

"Same here. I will go Jon Moxley on his ass," Jon added.

"Thanks guys you all mean a lot to me in different ways and I love you all," said Lacy.

"You are a part of the Shield and we take care of our own. Now on the subject what's for dinner? Colby," Joe threw in. Jon just busted out laughing and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Oh fuck it lets order pizza. Though we should make sure we have enough beer. Joe I see that look and don't worry I will take care of my girlfriend if she decides to get smashed with is. You know that we all can trust each other. Oh Jon I know you think of her as a sibling so you need to chill out a little bit," said Colby.

Lacy just giggled still on Colby's lap. She felt at peace and was glad that she had found Jonathan Good that night. Otherwise she didn't know where she would be and she was glad she found her family and a great guy. When she turned eighteen she could start training to be a professional wrestler, though she knew the guys would train her some before hand since she was going to be on the road with them. After a dark day she saw the silver lining around the clouds.

**A/N: Well what do you think. Do you think Lacy and Colby are moving too fast? Gotta love the Shield!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this took so long writers block. I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

Lacy only had three beers since that first one she had when she told her Uncle, Jon Good, and her boyfriend what all went down in Nashville before her mom dumped her ex boyfriend and then got sick.

She was feeling sleepy so she decided to call it a night. It had been a long day with moving and training and getting a tryout with NXT. Not to mention an emotional day with the funeral up in Pensacola and finally telling what happened to her. It all drained her.

"Colby, Uncle Joe, Jon, I am going to call it a night. Long day and I am totally exhausted," said Lacy as she walked over to her uncle.

He pulled into a giant bear hug and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart have a good night sleep. I love you," said Joe.

"Night,"

Lacy then walked over to Jon and gave him a hug, "Night bro see you in the morning," said she said. Jon laughed and gave her a noogie and then a hug.

"Night little sis sleep well love you," said Jon.

Last but not least she walked over to Colby and straddled him once again and gave him a hug, "Goodnight Colby," she said.

He pulled her close and stroked her face and then cupped her cheeks and gave her the sweetest and most passionate kiss she had ever had. He stroked her back up and down and pulled her even closer to him. "Okay sweetie you are getting a little too excited down there. I'm heading up to bed," she said.

"I am sorry about that Lacy. I know that we are not quite ready yet but I do love you," said Colby.

"I love you too and goodnight," she said as Lacy made her way up to the master bedroom after getting off her boyfriend's lap. When Lacy was out of eye and ear shot he took his empty bud light can and threw it at Colby hitting him in the head.

"What the fuck was that for?" asked Colby.

"Dude can you not control yourself?" asked Joe.

"Okay like you wouldn't get all excited if Jessica sat on your lap," said Colby. Jon was laughing his ass off and looked at his stable mate.

"He has you there buddy. And besides you know as well as I do that Colby would never hurt her," said Jon.

"Yea well she is my seventeen year old niece who has been through so much hell in her life that I want to protect her from anymore that might come," said Joe.

"Dammit Joseph you need to just chill a little bit and let go," Colby snapped in an exasperated tone throwing his arms up in the air to emphasize his point.

"I'm sorry man," said Joe feeling bad for hurting his buddy's feelings. Though he was just scared was all. After what happened in Nashville and in Cincinnati and even the rape here in Tampa it just made him crazy. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt again even if he had to question his friend and stable mate.

"I'm going to bed," said Colby walking upstairs. He was tired also and Joe was pissing him off. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and went inside stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed laying on his back.

He noticed that Lacy was laying on the opposite side and when he laid down on his back she rolled over and wrapped an arm around his waist laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and the two fell into deep comfortable slumber.

* * *

The next morning Lacy and Colby went for a jog on the beach. Both where insisting on keeping in shape. With Lacy going to start out in NXT whenever she turns eighteen and Colby being on the main roster the two complimented each other.

Though Lacy was wearing a pair of green and blue animal print boy cut bottoms and a matching top that tied around her neck and back. Colby was wearing a pair of red board swim shorts since they figured if they where on the beach they would look the part.

They came to a stop at where they started. Colby was out of breath but Lacy had barely broken a sweat.

"What's wrong old man can't keep up?" Lacy teased.

"Old man? Say what!" Colby exclaimed as he borrowed some kid's bucket and filled it up with water from the Gulf. It might have been winter and a warm day in Tampa but the water was still cold. "Old man huh?' said Colby with a shit eating grin.

"Don't you even think about it that water is cold!" Lacy shrieked as Colby threw the water on her! "Ahhhhhhh! You little!" She grabbed another bucket and did the same thing to him before they both knew it they where involved in a full blown water fight.

Finally at one point Lacy handed the bucket back to the kid and ran and tackled Colby into the water knocking them both down and getting them completely soaked. The two laughed and caught their breath both standing in waist deep water.

Colby looked into her eyes and lifted her chin and kissed her right in the water wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Colby broke the kiss and smiled at her and she smiled and kissed him back.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight and then maybe somewhere to play mini golf," said Colby.

"That sounds like fun I would love to Colby," said Lacy.

* * *

Later that evening Lacy walked downstairs ready for her date with Colby. Gosh her first date ever. She had never been on a real date nor had a real boyfriend. Well unless she counted that time she went to that make out party her Freshman year before her dad totally snapped.

She was wearing a pair of dark blue low rise jeans with a off the shoulder tank that was hot pink and a jean jacket that matched her jeans and dark brown 4inch ankle boots. Her hair was down to her shoulders and wavy.

"Babe you look incredible," said Colby taking her by the hand and kissing her.

"Colby you hurt my niece and I will fucking kill you," Joe growled being the parent since she didn't really have any at the moment and it was her first date.

"Dude chillax. Come on so I can kick your ass on Xbox," said Jon.

Colby just shook his head leading Lacy out to his car and helping her into the passenger side seat. He kissed her before going around to the drivers side seat and getting in and driving off.

Colby picked a little beach side seafood place. It was casual but intimate and he was able to score them a corner table. Colby decided on the lobster and Lacy decided to have the all you can eat king crab legs with a side of fries along with a sweet tea to his beer.

"So is this your first date?" asked Colby.

"Well actually it is unless you count the make out party I went to when I was fourteen. That was my first kiss though," said Lacy with a laugh.

"Oh my first kiss was at the movies. Though she thought it was gross and ended up slapping me across the face," said Colby.

The two talked all evening and got to know each other. Both where falling hard for each other but Colby didn't rush things. Yes things might be moving fast with the living together and totally hitting it off he wanted to wait before they where intimate. Lacy agreed since she wasn't ready yet either.

Though the two enjoyed each other's company and were totally at ease with one another. When they got back to the house Lacy decided to take a hot bubble bath with a glass of wine and Colby decided to play Xbox with Joe and Jon. When he went to bed it was much the same falling asleep in each other's arms like they belonged together.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lacy woke up early the next morning and hopped into the shower and then threw on a pair of gym shorts, a sports bra like workout top and her workout shoes. Since the top was midriff she threw on a black hooded jacket and went downstairs for a banana and a tall glass of orange juice.

Lacy believed in having a little something before her workouts because it helped her have the energy. She looked at the clock and decided that if someone didn't come down in the next five minutes she was going to take the keys to her boyfriend's car and go without everyone.

They would be pissed about missing a morning at Crossfit. She sighed and ate her little snack as her I-phone five rang.

"Hello," she said answering it.

"Hey is this Lacy Anderson?" asked a woman's voice on the other end.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" asked Lacy.

"Oh this is Stephanie McMahon and I was calling about your role in the WWE," Stephanie said.

"Well just a heads up my plans are to join NXT but at the moment I can't because I am not eighteen yet so at the moment I am just basically training and staying in shape till that time comes," said Lacy.

"Well since its almost a year till you do I would like to offer you a job as the Shield's manager and sort of mascot. The one person that the Shield would do anything for and protect at all costs. Also I hate to say it but their demise. You know that no stable lasts for ever and we can work that around that time you turn eighteen and then train in NXT for awhile before you are called up to the main roster," said Stephanie.

"Well this sounds awesome. Jonathan mentioned me working as a manager till I was able to start NXT. So when should I come it?" asked Lacy.

"Oh well come in on Monday. Oh I need to ask you this since you are not eighteen yet. Do you have anyone to sign for you?" asked Stephanie.

"I am practically emancipated and since my dad is in jail and mom died of cancer it's just me. Though I live with my boyfriend and he could sign for me. Or as much as I hate that side of my family to be known until I get to the point that I made it due to my hardwork and talent and not who I'm related to….Well my Uncle Joe. Dad's little brother," said Lacy.

"Okay well I guess I will know when you bring them both in with you then," said Stephanie.

"Yep. And thanks for the opportunity before I even started really training I really appreciate it," said Lacy.

"Hun it's fine. In a way it's our way of making things up to you for what Orton has done to you. I was there during the after affect when your mom and your dad's side of the family had a total blowout at that bus station. I am sorry that all of this had to happen," said Stephanie.

Thank you Stephanie but all of my hardships have made me a stronger person and a person who wants to break free and head straight to the top of her game. Thank you so much for the opportunity and I will see you Monday," said Lacy.

"See you Monday," said Stephanie hanging up. Lacy sighed and leaned against the counter. She had a job till she was able to start her wrestling career, a wonderful boyfriend, a best friend who was like an older brother to her, and her uncle who was like a surrogate father to her. Life was good. Though it was time to hit the gym.

She grabbed the keys to the Avalanche off the key ring and her gym bag with a couple of towels and an extra pair of shoes and headed for the door.

"Hey babe where are you going?" asked Colby coming down stairs followed by the rest of the Shield.

"I'm going to the gym so if you three want to come you better move your asses cause I'm ready to go," said Lacy.

"Hey you don't talk to your uncle like that and if you don't watch it I will turn you over my knee and tan your hide," Joe growled as he turned his back and grabbed some juice out of the fridge. Lacy flipped him off when his back was turned and Jon just busted out laughing. "What is so damn funny Jonathan?" he growled.

"Nothing…..Just…hahahahaha," Jon bellowed as he fell off the chair he was laughing so hard and he could barely catch his breath. "Oh shit you are going to be in for it in a few years," he continued.

"Jonathan shut up," Lacy told him throwing a bottle of water at him. Colby just smirked and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind and kissing he neck.

"All of you guys are just nutcases," Colby said with a smirk.

"Says who?" asked Lacy as she hopped up on the counter. Colby smiled and moved where he was in between her legs and kissed her gently.

"You and your uncle. Jon here is just a duffus," said Colby giving her yet another passionate kiss. He could feel the eyes of her uncle get born into his head from his intense stair he was giving him. Well he could just get over it. He loved this woman and her uncle could suck it.

"Well it's time to go to Crossfit so if you don't mind let me down and either come or stay here," said Lacy.

"Hold up you are going to have to wait for us little missy. You just can't leave whenever you are ready. You leave when we are ready," said Joe.

"Well then hurry your asses up!" Lacy fired back jumping off the counter and whipping the keys to the Avalanche out of her purse and stood by the door crossing her arms with a look that pretty much said I'm ready hurry up!

"Alright lets go Crossfit time," said Colby itching to get to the gym also. He was surprised he had a girlfriend with the same drive for the gym and fitness that he has. He put a arm around Lacy's waist and the two headed out to the car. Joe just shook his head and followed them out and Jon had a smirk on his face as he followed suit.

"I'm driving," said Lacy. Colby just nodded and helped her into the driver's seat of his car holding the door for her and then shutting it. He was about to get in the passenger side seat when he was stopped by Joe.

"Uh uh! You get your little ass in the back. I am taller than you so I get the front seat," said Joe.

"Well what about Jon he is taller than me also?' said Jon.

"I am bigger than Jon so get your ass in the back," said Joe.

"Ugh for crying out loud would you guys quit your bitching and get in the fucking car!" Lacy snapped.

"If you drop one more f-bomb…..," Joe began.

"And you will do what?" asked Lacy.

"Get in the fucking care and shut up so we can get going!" Jon snapped getting irradiated at all the pissing contests going on. He just wanted to work out and not listen to all of the bullshit!

Joe got in the car and slammed the door and Colby said, "Joseph don't slam my fucking door," as he put his seatbelt on and then knocked him upside the head.

Jon just rolled down the window for a quick smoke. Lacy rolled her eyes as she drove. This was going to be a long day with these guys.

* * *

When they got to the gym they all went on their separate workouts. Though Joe saw that the top she had was practically a sports bra and then nothing but caprie pants. He didn't like his niece dressing like that in a public gym. It would be one thing at a home gym but shit not out in public.

"Wanna tell me what in the hell you are wearing?" Joe asked.

"What does it look like? Workout pants and a top," said Lacy.

"It looks like you are wearing a sports bra. I don't want any men to look at you," said Joe.

"Well look at how the other women dress in here so I am not dressed any different. You need to chill alright. You aren't my father. My father is in jail," Lacy snapped.

"Dammit Lacy!" Joe growled.

"Wanna chill man? She looks fine," said Colby.

"Yea you would say that since you two are together," said Joe in a sarcastic tone.

"Just trust my judgment and ability to take care of my girlfriend/your niece alright," said Colby as he went to where he was going to start on his workout.

"Colby is right man," said Jon.

"Whatever," Joe snapped as they all went to work out.

* * *

After they finished working out Lacy once again drove them all back to Colby's. As she drove down the highway she heard a buzzing sound and she looked in her mirrors. It appeared that when Jon rolled down the window to smoke he forgot to close it. Because of that there was a guest in the car.

She squeaked, "Ahhhhh. There's a bee in here. Get it out!" Every time the bee got close to her she flinched and squeaked. They tried to get it to go out one of the windows but the sucker refused. "Fuck this. Fucking bee get the hell out of the car!" Lacy shrieked again as she pulled into a quick stop parking lot and put the car in park and hopped out.

"I am not getting back in that car till that bee is out of there!" Lacy let them know.

"Get out you damn bee," said Colby as he shooed it out. "It's gone babe you can get back in the car now," he said.

"Who would have thought that you are scared of a bee," said Jon.

"Shut it you are scared of snakes. Joe you are scared of spiders and Colby I am going to embarrass you on this one. You are scared of large moths!" said Lacy.

"Okay quit cussing or I will tan your hide. Second of all. Colby scared of large moths. They are completely harmless. They don't sting or bite and they are not poisonous. What brought this on?" asked Joe.

"Last night when Colby came to bed there was a moth in the bedroom because he left a window open. It was one of those big green luna moths and he bumped it and it flew at him and he screamed. I had to catch the sucker and put it outside. A moth! It's a moth Colby shrieked," said Lacy.

"Ha moth boy!" Jon joked.

"Get screwed!" Colby fired back sitting in the back seat pouting.

"Oh what's wrong little Colby need a banky?" Joe taunted.

"Okay leave him alone. My baby has been embarrassed enough," said Lacy as they pulled into the driveway. Colby helped her out once again and then he looked at her.

"Nice save about the moth lol. Though they don't scare me its clowns that do," said Colby.

"I'm not fond of clowns either," said Lacy. Colby leaned in and the two started making out right in the driveway.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy. I added a little bit of humor. Please review!**


End file.
